<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What I'm Most Thankful For by simonsfanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732574">What I'm Most Thankful For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics'>simonsfanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaemin can't decide what part of Jeno he's most thankful for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What I'm Most Thankful For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeno sat in his bed, propped up against the pillows as he absentmindedly scrolled through instagram. He was stuffed, NCT had decided to have a massive Thanksgiving dinner and Jeno had eaten way too much turkey. Hearing his door open, Jeno looked up and saw Jaemin walk in, giving the younger boy a confused look.</p><p>“You never asked me what I’m most thankful for.” Jaemin said, shoving Jeno and laying down next to the boy. </p><p>“Okay.” Jeno replied, deciding to play along with whatever Jaemin was up to. “What are you most thankful for?”</p><p>Jaemin put his hand on his chin and pretended to think, although Jeno saw right through it. After a minute Jaemin answered. “You.”</p><p>“Oh?” Jeno was genuinely surprised by Jaemin’s answer, expecting the younger to make a joke like he’d done at dinner. </p><p>“In fact,” Jaemin said, sitting up and smirking at Jeno. “Let me show you just how thankful I am.”</p><p>Jeno couldn’t stop the laugh he let out as Jaemin moved down the bed, unsurprised Jaemin was using Thanksgiving as an excuse for sex. Jaemin rubbed the bulge in Jeno’s sweatpants before peeling the gray fabric off and tossing them aside. </p><p>Jeno was already hard, cock straining against his black briefs. Licking his lips, Jaemin dove forward and sucked the cloth covered head of Jeno’s cock into his mouth, bathing it in saliva. Jeno groaned and pulled off his shirt, throwing it towards his laundry and leaning back against the pillows as Jaemin blew him through his underwear.</p><p>Tired of waiting, Jaemin yanked Jeno’s briefs off and flung them in the same general direction as Jeno’s other clothes, the older boy’s thick cock slapped loudly against his tight abs. Wrapping a hand around the base, Jaemin stroked Jeno slowly before leaning in and licking the head, sucking it into his mouth a moment later.</p><p>Moaning, Jeno curled his hands in Jaemin’s hair and urged the younger to go even deeper. Jaemin bobbed on Jeno’s cock, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head and eagerly swallowing every drop of precum. </p><p>Jaemin pulled off Jeno with a pop, licking the long shaft from base to tip. Using his saliva as lube, Jaemin stroked the aching cock and looked up at Jeno, the older boy gazing back down at him.</p><p>“You know I think I’m most thankful for you dick.” Jaemin said, giving the thick erection a squeeze before moving down and giving Jeno’s balls a kiss. “Or maybe your balls, I mean we both know how much I love your cum.”</p><p>“Shit.” Jeno breathed out as Jaemin sucked one of Jeno’s balls into his mouth, swirling it around in the wet heat.</p><p>“But I can’t forget your hole.” Jaemin continued, lifting Jeno’s legs up and exposing the tight entrance before pressing a finger into the tight heat.</p><p>“Ah fuck!” Jeno moaned as Jaemin pushed his entire finger into Jeno’s hole.</p><p>“It’s just so tight.” Jaemin went on, ignoring the moans coming from Jeno’s lips and adding a second finger. </p><p>Jaemin fingered Jeno lazily, not even close to being enough for Jeno to cum but definitely enough to drive the older boy mad with need. He’d found Jeno’s prostate after a moment and would hit it every few thrusts but it wasn’t enough for Jeno’s liking. Jeno was so hard it looked like it might even hurt and Jaemin loved how the long dick twitched each time he pressed his fingers fully into the older boy. Feeling a little bad, Jaemin leaned forward and sucked Jeno back into his mouth, deepthroating the older boy with ease.</p><p>“FUCK!” Jeno cried out. </p><p>Smirking around the thick shaft, Jaemin began thrusting his fingers hard into Jeno and started bobbing his head quickly. They both knew Jeno wouldn’t last and it wasn’t long before Jeno was pulling hard on Jaemin’s hair and clenching his hole around the younger boy’s fingers as he filled Jaemin’s mouth with his load.</p><p>Jaemin happily swallowed every drop of cum Jeno sprayed into his mouth, loving the way the older boy tasted. Once he was sure Jeno was finished Jaemin pulled his finger’s from the fluttering hole and pulled his mouth off of Jeno’s softening cock. </p><p>Moving back up the bed, Jaemin kissed Jeno tenderly as the older boy came down from his high. Once he’d caught his breath Jeno flipped them over, pressing Jaemin against the bed. Jeno gave Jaemin a final kiss before smirking down at him. “My turn.”</p><p>Jeno stripped Jaemin in a matter of seconds, tearing Jaemin’s clothes off before grabbing a bottle of lube from under his bed and covering Jaemin’s erection in the slippery substance. Jeno positioned the blunt head at his hole, staring into Jaemin’s eyes as he lowered himself on the younger boy’s cock.</p><p>“I’m definitely thankful for your cock.” Jeno groaned once Jaemin had bottomed out inside of him, “It fills me so well.”</p><p>Jaemin moaned in response, placing his hands on Jeno’s hips and thrusting weakly up into the tight hole. Taking a deep breath, Jeno started bouncing quickly in Jaemin’s lap, the walls of his ass massaging the long shaft as he moved. </p><p>Jeno rarely bottomed for Jaemin so the younger boy wasn’t used to feeling Jeno’s tight hole wrapped around his cock, the warm hole combined with Jeno’s fast pace driving Jaemin towards his orgasm far too quickly.</p><p>“I’m close.” Jaemin moaned in warning, only for his moan to become a whine as Jeno swiftly stood up, Jaemin’s pulsing cock slipping out of his hole. However before Jaemin could complain Jeno had his lips wrapped around the head of Jaemin’s dick, licking into the slit.</p><p>Jeno knew Jaemin’s body too well and just when the younger was going to cum Jeno pulled off, stroking the throbbing cock quickly as he kissed Jaemin’s nipples. With a howl Jaemin came, spraying cum all over his chest as his body shook with the force of his orgasm. Once Jaemin was finished Jeno sat up, looking over the mess Jaemin had made before smirking at the panting boy.</p><p>“I think I’m most thankful for your body.” Jeno said, licking cum from between the ridges of Jaemin’s abs. “It’s just so fucking hot.”</p><p>Jaemin laughed quietly as Jeno continued devouring the cum that was covering Jaemin’s chest, Jeno coming up and kissing Jaemin once he was finished. Jaemin moaned into Jeno’s mouth as he tasted his own cum on Jeno’s lips, greedily swallowing it.</p><p>“You know what I think.” Jaemin said, breaking the kiss and rolling onto his stomach before reaching back and spreading his ass cheeks, exposing his pink hole to Jeno. “I think you're most grateful for my ass.”</p><p>“It is a great ass.” Jeno agreed, pressing his thumb into the tight entrance. </p><p>“I even prepped before coming here just for you.” Jaemin mentioned, moaning as Jeno pushed his thumb even deeper.</p><p>“Well then we better not let your work go to waste.” Jeno said with a smirk, pulling his thumb from the clenching hole. Jeno covered his dick and Jaemin’s hole with lube before pressing the fat head of his cock against Jaemin’s quivering hole, both boys moaning as the head popped inside. Jeno didn’t give Jaemin a moment before forcing the rest of his cock into Jaemin, knowing how much the younger boy liked it rough. </p><p>Jaemin cried out as he was suddenly filled with Jeno’s huge dick, biting down on a pillow to muffle his screams of pleasure as Jeno started slamming into him. Jeno was gripping Jaemin’s hips so hard Jaemin knew he’d have bruises the next day, but he was too focused on Jeno’s cock pounding directly into Jaemin’s prostate.</p><p>“Fuck I’m thankful for your huge fucking cock.” Jaemin screamed as Jeno gave a particularly hard thrust into his prostate, making stars explode across Jaemin’s vision.</p><p>“I’m so thankful for your tight little hole.” Jeno growled back, giving Jaemin’s ass a hard slap before pulling the boy back and dragging him into a passionate kiss.</p><p>The two made out as Jeno continued hammering into Jaemin’s hole, chasing his second<br/>orgasm in the velvety walls of Jaemin’s ass. Sliding a hand around Jaemin’s body, Jeno curled his fingers around the younger boy’s erection, stroking it in time with his powerful thrusts.</p><p>Jaemin practically screamed into Jeno’s mouth as his orgasm washed over him, cum spurting onto the bed below him. Jeno came soon after, Jaemin’s spasming hole too much for him and with a growl he filled Jaemin with his load.</p><p>The pair collapsed onto the bed as they came down from their highs, Jeno’s softening cock slipping out of Jaemin. They laid there for a moment, Jaemin moving his head onto Jeno’s shoulder as they both continued panting heavily.</p><p>After a moment they got up, Jaemin walking off towards the bathroom as Jeno changed his now cum covered sheets. Once he’d finished Jeno got back into bed and waited for Jaemin, the younger returning a minute later and once again resting his head on Jeno’s shoulder.</p><p>“I meant what I said earlier.” Jaemin announced, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over the room. Confused, Jeno looked down at him. “That I’m most thankful for you.”</p><p>“I’m most thankful for you too.” Jeno replied, wrapping an arm around Jaemin and pulling the boy closer as they drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idek what this is but happy Thanksgiving I guess lol.</p><p>As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.</p><p>Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>